Desperate Measures
by AuzTheGreatAndTerrible
Summary: The lives of people intertwining, overlapping, causing tears and heartbreak. Love falling apart and new beginnings. Old becoming new. It's all part of life. Caitlyn.Nate.Mitchie.Shane.Tess.Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Audrey here with the first installment of our new story! This started with, "Liz, I'm bored. Lets make up a story." It was originally about a carrot/granola bar named Alfred, two grapes named Monica and Georgina, a coconut named Jaque, a pineapple named Nico and a lime named Maragrita. It took place in Colorado, and a Steak 'N Shake in Paris. It got so entertaining that we decided to actually tweak it up a bit and make it a legal fanfiction. So... Happy reading!**

* * *

"I'm gonna get banana ice cream." Caitlyn said as she and Nate walked hand in hand to the ice cream parlor.

"Why?" Nate looked puzzled. Caitlyn usually stayed safe with chocolate or vanilla. Occasionally she went for a more dangerous swirl. But she'd never tried anything other than that in all the time Nate had known her.

"Because Alex looked like a banana and hated them. I'm going to live in all things banana for a few days." Alex was Caitlyn's ex-boyfriend who had humiliated her the night before at a party with old photos of them when they were dating. He wanted her back but Caitlyn was beyond over him.

Nate laughed. "Okay, then. I'll get banana too."

Caitlyn smiled, her smile not quite touching her eyes for some reason, and squeezed his hand.

As they sat down to eat their ice cream they heard a laugh behind them.

"Caitlyn? Nate?!" It was Sander.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn remembered him. Her old friend from camp.

"I never thought I'd see you two together!" He remarked.

Caitlyn's brow furrowed, but Sander continued.

"You're just total opposites! Like so opposite you'd repel each other. Caitlyn you're so… you! And Nate you're so… quiet! How does that work? Nate, how do you get Caitlyn to shut up?! Are you out of your minds?!!" He went on laughing.

Caitlyn frowned. She'd forgotten that about Sander. He always said _way _too much. But this time, it really hit a nerve. She didn't know why, but she let it get to her.

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn asked in a cold voice.

"Oh, Cait, it's the truth! You'll _never _work out!"

Caitlyn was furious. How dare he say that!

But it was kind of true… Caitlyn could be bossy, and Nate was so sweet. They probably wouldn't work out in the long run. Caitlyn had thought about it before. They didn't match up. But, still, for Sander to say that…

"I'll give it a few weeks." Sander said, betting his friend at his table how long Caitlyn and Nate would last.

Caitlyn was on the verge of tears.

"Nate… I, I, I…" She started.

"Sh, Caitlyn, don't listen to him." He tried to take her arm, but she shook him off.

"He's right…" She choked out.

Nate made a hurt face. Caitlyn turned and took off running, leaving her banana ice cream behind.

"I take that back," Sander said to his friend, "a few _minutes_."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Nate had given her about an hour before he showed up at her apartment with her frozen banana ice cream (he'd stuck it in his freezer for a bit before he came over). He knocked on the door.

"Caity? I want to talk to you."

"Just forget it!" She yelled from somewhere far away from the door.

Nate twisted the door handle. It wasn't locked. Just like Caitlyn to forget something like that.

He made his way back to her room where he found her, sitting on her bed, her eyes dry, but tell-tale mascara smears on her cheeks from crying.

"I'm not going to just forget it. I want to know why you let him get to you so easy." He said as he sat down next to her. She frowned.

"Because…" Her lower lip trembled a little.

"Because?" Nate encouraged.

"Because I'd been thinking the same thing earlier!" She yelled, her voice cracking and tears welling up in her eyes.

A look of hurt flashed in Nate's eyes. "…Really?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes!" Caitlyn said shrilly and turned to hide her face in her pillow. "Yes! You're just so nice and sweet and quiet and I'm so loud and obnoxious and different! And, God, I love you so much but I just… I just don't see how we can keep this up!" Her voice was muffled by the pillow but Nate could hear her loud and clear.

"Caity…" He trailed off.

Caitlyn sat up with a tear-stained face. "Really, I'm sorry… but I just can't do this." She sniffled.

"Okay…" Dazed, Nate walked out of the room.

Nate was sure he and Caitlyn would last forever. How could it have ended so fast?

* * *

** I was sad that I made Sander mean, but I had to. And I know Caitlyn seems a bit out of character, but it's for the best. If you liked this PLEASE stay tuned for more because trust me- there is SO MUCH more to come and it'll be action-packed. I really hope you liked that! **

**Prettypleasepleaseplease review! And thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_3 months later…_

"Thanks! Goodnight everybody." Nate waved and gave a crooked smile to the coffee shop he had just played in. People were clapping and cheering loudly, some were standing up for him. This had been his best performance so far. He got up and bowed quickly one time before he ducked out the back door.

Recently he'd been playing his guitar and singing in the coffee shop basement on Saturday nights for extra money and extra fun. He had a job as a deejay for a radio, but loved singing his own music.

It was early June in Colorado, and it had been a few months since Caitlyn had broken up with him. They'd been in California, and the only reason Nate had stayed in California was to be with Caitlyn. Once they were done, he decided to finally move to Colorado. He'd wanted to live there ever since he was a little boy. He thought it would be the perfect place to mend a broken heart. And he had slowly been putting his heart back together.

"Hey, rock star."

Nate smiled as he set his guitar in its case. He then straightened up and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"What did you think of it tonight, Mitch?"

Mitchie smiled. She was a sweet small-town girl from Colorado, and Nate was falling for her. She was beautiful, in that girl-next-door kind of way, had a gorgeous voice, and a caring heart. They'd met after Nate's first performance at Lot o' Latte and started dating soon after. As far as Nate knew, they were in love.

"You were amazing. But what's new?"

Nate slung his guitar over his back and put an arm around Mitchie as they walked down the street in the dim light. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

...

"Mitchie! They want me to play!" Nate's face was lit up with happiness and pride.

"Are you serious!?" Mitchie's face brightened as Nate shared the good news.

"They called me and asked me to play! They'll even pay me! They _want _me!" He snatched Mitchie up and swung her around in a hug.

He had a gig, a real performance. It was more than just a coffee shop. It was a real auditorium, closer to professional. It was exactly what Nate had wanted. Life was getting so much better.

Mitchie hugged him back. "What day?" She asked.

"This Saturday night." He set her down in front of him.

"My cousin will be in town that day. I bet she'd love to see you _in concert_!" Mitchie's smile made him even happier. He leaned down to kiss her.

…

"I want to end the night with a song dedicated to the most beautiful, talented, wonderful girl in the world. I love you, Mitchie."

Nate sat on a stool in the middle of the stage, the spotlight on him. The crowd was incredibly silent as he started the first chords of an original song he'd written for Mitchie. When he was done the crowd burst into applause. Nate beamed like he was on top of the world. Mitchie smiled to herself. How lucky she was to have this guy. This guy who loved her and who was talented and sweet and all those things she wanted in a guy.

Nate bowed and walked offstage, done for the night. He had rocked the show. Everyone who had attended, which was quite a few people, had enjoyed it. Mitchie was so proud.

She started towing her cousin to the backstage so they could meet up with Nate and go celebrate.

"Wow, Mitch. You're one lucky girl to have a guy like that." Mitchie's cousin smiled at her.

"I know, Caitlyn. I know."

Caitlyn shook her head. "You know, he looked really familiar. What's his name again?"

"Nate. Nate Black."

Caitlyn's smile vanished.

"Nate. Black?!"

Mitchie turned around and eyed her favorite cousin confusedly.

Caitlyn closed her eyes. "Oh, my _God_."

"What's wrong?" Mitchie kept walking and pushed open the door that lead to the backstage area.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Almost two months."

"Was he new to this town?" Her voice got sharper.

"Yeah... Caitlyn, what's your problem?" Mitchie snapped. She didn't know why Caitlyn was acting like this. She and Mitchie were very close and Mitchie knew something was very wrong.

"I can't do this, Mitchie. I can't go _meet _him." She stopped walking and eyed Mitchie angrily.

Mitchie gave her an incredulous look. "What-"

"Hello, ladies." Nate walked up behind them and put his hand on each of their shoulders. He noticed Mitchie's uncomfortable look and caught sight of Caitlyn's face.

"Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn threw Mitchie a dirty look before curtly replying. "Nate."

Shock was etched all over Nate's face. "What are you- are you Mitchie's cousin?"

"Yes." Caitlyn replied just as coldly.

Mitchie's eyes were wide and worried. "How do you two know each other?"

"It's a long story." Caitlyn said, as Nate blinked.

"Oh, my God. This can't be happening." Nate whispered. "I thought I was done with you."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at him. "You thought you were done with _me_?! I was the one who broke up with you so I wouldn't have to feel like a bitch every time I looked at you!"

Mitchie's mouth dropped. "Oh, my God!" She whispered shrilly.

"I was in love with you and you just went and used me!" Nate's voice rose.

"Used you!? I loved you, too, Nate! But it wasn't going to work out!" Caitlyn was now yelling.

Mitchie just watched, frozen in utter confusion and fear.

"You broke up with me because some douche at the ice cream parlor made fun of us!"

"He said exactly what I was feeling!"

"Why didn't you think it would work between us?" Nate quieted. He sounded hurt.

Mitchie was terrified. Nate still had feelings for Caitlyn. She could see it in his eyes.

"Because… because I knew myself!" Tears started in Caitlyn's eyes.

"But you didn't even give us a chance."

A tear fell down Caitlyn's cheek and Nate reached forward to wipe it away. "Don't, Caity. Don't do this…"

Mitchie's face fell.

Nate kissed Caitlyn.

Mitchie felt tears blur her vision. She couldn't watch this. Her cousin, who was like her best friend, and her boyfriend, whom she was in love with had something between them. She couldn't handle this. She'd thought she and Nate were right. Oh, but she had been wrong.

So wrong.

* * *

**Wooo. I'm sorry for the choppiness of this chapter. Buuuut I hope you still liked it. Please review. There's more coming up! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
